


Sanctuary

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [117]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e12 Like a Virgin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny isn't even Christian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Penny vacuums the living room. It's to be the shtiebel tonight.

Rebecca looks up from where she's making the Purim hamantashen. "No one's going to mind if the place isn't immaculate," she says.

Penny laughs. "I'll mind."


End file.
